The present invention relates generally to a vehicle two speed axle and, in particular, to a vehicle two speed axle which can be vocally operated by the driver.
In recent years, numerous voice actuated control systems have been proposed for use with vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,545 discloses a voice responsive door lock system wherein the door lock device is vocally controlled by the driver via a voice recognition unit. The system recognizes an unlocked door and initiates a question as to the necessity for locking the door. The voice recognition unit identifies the driver's reply and produces a door lock command signal for actuating the door lock device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,012 discloses a voice actuated system for vehicles for controlling the on/off condition of the radio or air conditioner, and controlling the high/low beam status of the headlights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,730 discloses a voice actuated system for controlling the temperature setting of a vehicle air conditioning system.